Insaciable
by Culut-Camia
Summary: Un vistazo al pecado más pasivo de todos: La Gula. Un fic corto que describe como Chouji ha pecado de glotón y como a pesar de todo lo seguiría haciendo con gusto. Después de todo: es completamente delicioso. Fic para el reto: Pecados Capitales.


**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: ****Todo aquel que peque de gula, abstenerse.**

**Aviso**: _Este fic participa del Reto: Pecados Capitales del foro: 'La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas'_

**Insaciable**

_'Me comería toda la tierra. Me bebería todo el mar.' _– Pablo Neruda

Si le preguntasen a Chouji cuantas veces al día comía, él respondería al instante que la misma cantidad que cualquier persona ordinaría.

Pero si se dedicase unos segundos a pensarlo más a fondo, la verdad sería que resultaba difícil saberlo. Desde el momento en el que despertaba hasta el final del día su boca se encontraba ocupada masticando el alimento que fuese.

No podía controlarse; no podía evitarlo: lo deleitaba enormemente.

En la mañana disfrutaba de un grandioso desayuno. Comenzaba con cualquier cosa comestible que pudiera encontrar o que su madre fuese capaz de cocinar: nunca faltaba el indispensable arroz (el cual podía venir en todo tipo de forma y cocción) y su siempre acompañante trozo de salmón; también a veces el arroz que encontraba sobre su mesa venía con verduras y sopa de miso, que no era todo lo que gozaba: su desayuno constaba de lo cotidiano y que no podía faltar, así como todo tipo de pan, mantequilla y leche.

Si conseguía desayunar todo esto podía decirse que su humor sería bueno durante el resto del día si nadie le fastidiaba, ya que no había otra cosa que pudiera hacerle sentir tan bien como complacer a su paladar a primera hora del día, ni bien despertar. Porque no siempre era su estómago el que pedía comida, sino que la mayoría de las veces resultaba ser su lengua la que fantaseaba con los sabores y le pedía_-no_, le _rogaba_ que comiera un poco de todo. Y Chouji, siendo un chico fácil de convencer, se rendía ante las peticiones de su golosa mente que le llenaba la cabeza con imágenes deliciosas y la boca con saliva ante la perspectiva ignorando al estómago que más de una vez le había dolido a causa de la cantidad de comida devorada.

A la hora del almuerzo no era tan quisquilloso, si bien aún mantenía sus ansias de platos variados y en grandes cantidades, podía tolerarlo mientras le sirviesen su alimento favorito; claro que eso no significaba que no disfrutase de la misma esencia que la comida mantenía en su mente durante el desayuno: platos exquisitos como el kushiage, tempura (vegetales, mariscos y carnes fritas), chuletas de cerdo, pescado o pollo empanados, el oyakodon (el especial padre e hijo que más de una vez hubo pedido para él solo), sándwiches de arroz frito envueltos en una fina capa de huevo y condimentados a su eterno gusto (ya fuera con salsa dulce, picante, o agria), pastas, brochetas de pollo, sukiyakis, motsunabes y muchos otros más que encabezaban la lista de comidas que él **necesitaba** probar al menos una vez al día.

Su favorito siempre sería la carne a la barbacoa, pero las demás especialidades se encontraban situadas casi en el mismo lugar pues resultaba increíblemente difícil elegir entre tantas opciones de alimentos.

¿Y por qué elegir si podía comerlos todos?

Para él no hacía falta limitarse a tan poco a la hora de llenar el estómago. Para Chouji aquellos momentos, cuando grandes platos con rebosantes delicias se postraban ante él, eran glorias deliciosas,_ rituales_ que debían disfrutarse con enorme placer y gozo. Porque no había nada mejor que llenarse con la sustancia divina que le mantenía vivo y fuerte.

No había razón para negarse, era la naturaleza después de todo. Si no comía no podría continuar viviendo.

Y como era aún tan joven su cuerpo requería más energía que la de un adulto, por lo cual siempre llegaba de un horario a otro ocupando su boca e impidiendo que su interior se vaciase con frituras. Fueran papas o trozos de pan a él le venían bien igual mientras cumpliesen su objetivo de mantenerle lleno hasta la próxima hora establecida para comer…

Por último estaba su favorita: la cena.

Muchas veces le habían dicho que en la noche debía comer poco o le haría mal a la salud, pero para Chouji aquello resultaba absurdo. ¿Cómo podía algo tan rico, que le hacía tan feliz y que le mantenía vivo perjudicar su salud? Con eso en mente ignoraba las advertencias de aquellos que, a su parecer, no sabían disfrutar las bendiciones de la vida y arremetía contra todo el alimento que tuviera delante, el cual Chouji siempre se aseguraba de que fuese mucho.

En la noche era un poco más selectivo que durante el día. Le gustaba más disfrutar de diversas sopas, especialmente el sumashijiru; también pedía fugu, butajiru, makizushi, rabasashi y como era el último momento en el que podría comer antes de ir a dormir, aprovechaba para deleitarse con todo postre que pudiera ocurrírsele, después de todo si tenía la oportunidad de gozar de tanto alimento sería estúpido desperdiciarlo.

Anmitsu, dango, higashi, ginbou, taikoyaki, hoshigaki, manju, mochi, oshiruko, taiyaki, y cualquier otro tipo de postre que se le pudiera ocurrir, mientras existiera y fuese sabroso Chouji lo pediría y al momento de devorarlo lo disfrutaría como si no hubiese nada mejor en el mundo.

Porque en **su **mundo definitivamente no había nada mejor.

No lo hacía apropósito, no era algo que él pudiera controlar, simplemente… lo disfrutaba. Lo disfrutaba de una forma tan extrema e incomprensible que ante los ojos de los demás era preocupante y repulsivo. Pero él no lo notaba.

Chouji solo sabía que comer era lo que más le gustaba en el mundo. No existía nada mejor.

Era satisfactorio y delicioso, era dichoso y estremecedor, y nunca se cansaba de ello. Podía repetirlo una y otra vez, podía comer cuanto se le antojase y siempre se sentiría igual de feliz al hacerlo.

¿Por qué querer cambiar algo así? Comer era la sensación más exquisita y el regocijo más impresionante que tenía, lo único que le hacía bien.

Si bien detestaba que le llamasen obeso (si bien le enfurecía, le cegaba del odio que brotaba dentro de sí mismo al oír que le apodaban con _esa _palabra) en el fondo siempre supo que no podría ser de otra manera, que la palabra "gordo" significaba que él tenía la suerte adictiva de poder comer cuantas veces quisiera, cuando quisiera.

Era hermoso.

Era sabroso.

Y si bien odiaba que le llamasen obeso, lo prefería de esa manera pues sabía que para ser delgado debería dejar de comer como lo hacía. ¿Y por qué querría algo así? Si para ser delgado debía dejar de comer pues entonces le daba igual ser como era.

Si le daban a elegir entre ser 'flaco' y 'gordo' pues preferiría ser el más obeso del mundo antes que perder lo único en su vida que le hacía feliz.

_—¡Mamá! ¿A qué hora estará la comida?_

**…**

**Gula**

Ahm, bueno… aquí está el fic sobre la gula… sé que Chouji es la opción más obvia y que seguramente muchos lo utilizaran pero… ya qué. Como muchos en el foro sabrán yo **NO **quería escribir sobre la gula y como esta me tocó pues…. fue lo mejor que pude sacar.

Maldita gula…..


End file.
